RED
by DanniMitchell85
Summary: The sound of blood thumbing in her ears was defining, the effect of adrenalin still rushing through her system. She could hear nothing else but the pulsating drumming as it echoed, telling her that she was still alive. Steve/OC/Danny. Drama,Romance,H/C...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Hello, readers! This is my first published story for Hawaii 5-0, and I am in the search for someone to Beta for me. If you would like to take on the task, please let me know and we can work something out. With that said, I'm sorry if there are any spelling and/or grammar issues. I do try to read and re-read everything before I post it, however two sets of eyes are better than one.

This story is going to take place early in the second season, however I'm not yet sure if there is going to be any Lori within it yet or not.

**This story is going to contain: **graphic violence, some harsh language, adult content, and talk of child abuse, romance, drama, and a ton of hurt/comfort. I do not condone child abuse, and as a mother I hate to even think about it, but for the sake of this plot and story line, it is going to take place. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or the cast; I do however own Kendall Finely and all other OC's that may appear within this story.

Now that I got all that out of the way… I hope that you all enjoy!

_**Red**_

_**Chapter ONE**_

The sound of blood thumbing in her ears was defining, the effect of adrenalin still rushing through her system. She could hear nothing else but the pulsating drumming as it echoed, telling her that she was still alive. It was difficult to focus her sight, everything seemed to be one large multi colored blur before her. She could only recognizing the bright light that was flashing over her eyes, everything else faded into the backgrounds as shadows. Panic took hold of her chest, gripping it tight as she fought off the urge to scream, to cry out and demand why she was unable to focus and see clearly.

Struggling with her own mind, Kendal tried to recall everything that had happened to bring her to this point. She felt lost in herself when she was unable to elicit the memories she desperately needed. She probed further, pushing herself to recall something, anything that would clue her in.

Pain surged through her skull as a torrent of images took hold of her mind's eye as if a flood gate had opened. It was too difficult for her to make any scene of what she was seeing, but each and every one held one thing in common, the color red. She could hear screams, what sounded like small children crying, and she wanted nothing more than to make it stop.

Trying with every last bit of strength she had in her, Kendall tried to close her eyes to block out the images. Her eyes stung as she fought to blink to relieve some of the dryness, but they would not close. The terror field screams where ringing in her ears, drowning out the rushing of her pulse, she couldn't make it stop.

Again the light passed over her eyes, the warmth of it burning her retinas. "Dr. Finely, can you hear me?" a male voice asked with a hint of concern. She wanted to answer, she wanted to scream and shout that she wasn't alright, but she wasn't able to take control of her own voice.

"She's in shock," the voice said again, she could tell that he wasn't talking to her, but to someone else. Focusing on what was being said around her she hopped that it would force the images, which she had drudged up, to settle back down in the far corner of her memory.

"I don't blame her, not after what she just survived," another voice replied. "Just get her to the hospital and check her out. I'm going to make a few calls." the voice sounded familiar, something deep inside telling her that she knew that voice and the person it belonged to. For a moment she felt save, but it didn't last long.

She felt a shift and heard the closing of what she assumed was a car door. It wasn't till she felt the vehicle shift gears that she registered that she was laying down. Her head resting on a stiff pillow, warm blankets wrapped around her for comfort, but they did little to ward off the gut twisting fear.

Her mind worked as hard as it could to slowly process everything. Instead of opening the dark red, scream filled memories that she had just pushed back down, she tried to focus on what was going on in the present. The sound of sirens, with the fact that she was lying down, told her that she was in an ambulance, headed to a hospital, but the question was why? Why would she need to be taken to a hospital, she wasn't injured was she?

Fear took hold of her once again as she fought to figure out if she was injured in any way. Fighting to wiggle her toes, she was relieved to know that she could with no pain. Next were her fingers, only noting slight discomfort in her wrist, but other than that she counted all ten of her digits.

"Dr. Finely, can you hear me? My name is Josh, I'm an EMT. We are taking you to the hospital to make sure that you're alright. Do you understand me?" it was the same voice as before.

All Kendall could do was nod her head. She was scared, she wasn't sure why, but the panic and fear that was logged in her chest would not go away. Tears flooded her blurry vision, and she couldn't do anything to stop them as they slipped down her cheeks.

"Dr. Finely, are you in pain?" the EMT asked as a result of her tears. "Can you tell me what hurts?" he asked as he started to press down on different parts of her chest and abdomen.

She was finding it hard to breath, visions of red where flooding her mind once again, the screams following. The fear of not being able to recall what had happened, and having little control over her body, where leading her into a panic attack, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Dr. Finely, you need to calm down. I'm going to give you something to help you relax and start you on some oxygen alright," the paramedic informed her. She felt the pressure of the mask rest on her face, covering her mouth and nose. The cold flow of the oxygen gently passed through her nose and into her lungs, bringing her a momentary clam.

Taking in one large breath after another she tried to calm herself down, knowing that it wouldn't do anything but make matters worse for her. She felt a soft pressure stick her arm and felt warmth take over her whole being. Her eyes grew heavy and she was unable to stop them from closing.

She was only glad that once her lids slowly closed over her eyes, she was greeted with pitch black darkness; there was no red in sight.

**Authors Notes:** Alright, this was it for the first chapter. Sorry that it's a bit shorter than what I normally write, the next chapters are going to be longer. I do hope that you enjoyed it, and would love to hear what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes:**_ Sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out, been fighting off a bad head/chest cold. I wasn't expecting anyone to really pay any attention to this story yet, and I would like to thank those of you who have already read/reviewed and even added this story to their alert list. Now I feel like I can't let you down, and I'm working on making this a good story for your reading enjoyment.

Once again, I do not have a beta for this story yet, so I apologize if there are any grammar/spelling errors. As I have said before, I try to read and re-read everything before I post the chapters, but I'm not perfect. If you would like to take on the task of beta'ing for me, drop me a PM and let me know.

Enjoy!

_**Red**_

_**Chapter TWO**_

Resting his hands on his kaki cargo covered hips, Steve McGarrett waiting for his partner to answer his door. Taking deep calming breaths, he tried to keep from banging his tightly fisted hand against Danny's wooden door. He had been knocking for the last few minutes without so much as a shout from the man inside, and the only reason he hadn't busted down the door just yet was because he kept hearing Danny's annoying voice yelling at him in his head about personal space and boundaries.

"Danny!" Steve shouted as he raised his hand once again to pound on the door. "If you don't open this door by the time I count to three, I'm shooting the lock off!" he called out in warring. Without missing a beat, he pulled out his sidearm and clicked the safety off. "One," he counted in a firm voice. "Two," with a deep breath he griped his weapon with both hands, preparing to say 'three' when the door flew open to reveal his partner. "It's about damn time." he said while he placed the safety back on and returned his gun to his harness that rested on his hip. Looking back up as he snapped the safety strap back over the grip of the firearm, he took in Danny's appearance.

In the time that Steve had worked with the mainlander, he had learned a few things about Detective Danny Williams. One was that he prided himself on his professional appearance, he always dressed with ironed slacks, crisp clean shirts and sharp ties to finish off the polished professional look. Steve would also bet his hard earned money that his partner normally spent more time than most women in front of the mirror doing his hair, but he had reframed from asking.

However the man who answered the door this morning wasn't the man who Steve had grown accustom to working with. It was easy to see that his partner hadn't gotten any sleep. Dark circles were sagging under his eyes and he was only dressed in a wrinkled warn dirty white shirt and a pair of black work out shorts. His blond hair wasn't in its normal comb backed style, but instead hanging lose and falling in front of his face. Steve wasn't used to seeing this side of the other man and knew enough to know that something wasn't quite right.

Walking into the small apartment, Steve closed the door behind him and looked around to see a small suit case thrown open onto the foldout couch. "Planning a trip?" Steve asked as he turned his attention back to his partner who was trying to sort through clothing that was piled on the floor.

"I got'a head back home for a day or two," was all Danny said as he picked up a few shirts and sniffed them. It didn't take Steve long to figure out that he was talking about Newark, New Jersey.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Steve just stood back and watched as Danny threw a few more items into the luggage. "Danny, talk to me. What's going on?" he asked with frowning brows. While waiting for an explanation from his partner and friend, he took out the clothing that had already been tossed into the black suit case and refolded everything. It wasn't hard to see that something was bothering him, and Steve knew that it took a lot to ruffle Danny's calm.

"Um," Danny said as he rubbed his hands over his eyes, pushing his hair out of his sight. "Socks, I need socks." he said as he knelt down and shifted through the pile once again, pulling out a few pairs of socks. Steve wanted to point out that he wasn't pulling full sets and that all his socks that he was putting together where mismatched, but he kept quite.

"Is it Grace?" Steve asked, hoping that nothing had happened to his partners young daughter. There was still a lot that Steve didn't know about the man, but one thing he did know was that he would do anything for his daughter. She was the reason that he had moved to the island, and she was the only women in his life that he talked about without hate seeping from every word. Everyone on the Hawaii 5-0 team knew that Grace was the only woman in Danny's life and knew that he would do anything for her.

Danny stopped folding two socks together and flopped down onto the floor in front of the pile of clothing. "No, it's not Grace." he said as he whipped a hand over his eyes again and rested his arms on his bent knees. "I got a call early this morning from an old college of mine."

"Okay, it's clear that something is wrong, talk to me." Steve said as he bent down to the same level as Danny.

It took a minute for Danny to gather his thoughts, and Steve could tell that he was finding the right words to say. "A good friend of mine," he said and took a deep breath. "She, uh, she was involved in a hostage situation," he said as he kept his eyes down and on the pile of clothing.

"Is she alright?" Steve asked with concern in his voice. He knew the importance of family and friends, and if something had happened to someone close to Danny, he understood that it couldn't be easy for him to handle.

Steve watched as Danny shook his head. "No, no she isn't." Danny said in a low voice as he bent his head and rested his chin on his chest. "I'm not sure on all the detail right now, but I know that she was taken to the hospital to be treated for shock." he added while gripping tightly on the pair of socks.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Steve asked, knowing that Danny needed to go and check on his friend.

Getting a silent nod from Danny, Steve helped him finish packing and made sure that he had everything he would need, seeing that Danny was clearly not in the right mind at the moment. Once Danny was all packed, Steve had to make sure that everything was locked up, Danny was too lost in thought to focus on what was going on around him at the time.

He was prepared for a quite trip to the air port and wasn't even thinking of anything to say, knowing that there was little to say to the man next to him. He wasn't expecting for Danny to brake the silence. "Kendall, she's my best friend, we grew up together." Danny said in a low voice. "She even went through the Police Academy with me, hopping that we may become street partners." he spoke with a low, hollow laugh.

"So you two were partners back on the mainland?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "No, she couldn't stand all the evil that we saw, she couldn't understand why some people would do the things that they would. The killing, rapes, the theft, all the cheating and lying. She isn't like us," Danny said pointing with his thumb between the two of them. "She's always been more of the care giver. She got to invested in the cases, and she resigned after the first year. She was so worried that she thought I was going to blame her for leaving the force. Truth is," Danny said as he took a deep breath. "I couldn't have been more happy. I was always worried about her," he told Steve. "It wasn't just because she was my friend, but she is this beautiful women, inside and out. It would have only been a matter of time before something bad happened to her. I wasn't sure what I would have done if anything happened to hurt her," he said. "Looks like it didn't matter," Danny said in a bitter voice.

Knowing there wasn't anything that he could say to ease the pain that Danny was feeling, Steve kept his eyes on the road. He knew that Danny needed someone to listen more then he needed someone to tell him is was going to be alright. Steve didn't know anything about what had happened, he didn't know what was going on with Kendall, and he wasn't about to lie to Danny and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

"There was this one time back in school," Danny said with a small smile. "When I threw my knee out sliding into the home plate, she was the first on that ran out onto the field. She never left my side, held my hand the whole way to the hospital and she even talked my mom into letting her sleep over for a week."

"She cared about you." Steve said. He wanted to ask if there had been anything more between the two of them, picking up on hints that would point to a close relationship and tight bond, but knew that now wasn't the time.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled. "She stood by me at my wedding," he said with a distant sounding voice. "She was there when Grace was born. She even came over after Rachel and baby Grace came home and cooked for us," he said with a laugh. "She isn't even the best cook, but at least she didn't burn anything," he added.

Danny took another calming breath, and it wasn't hard for Steve to pick up on the fact that this wasn't easy for him to talk about his friend when he wasn't sure if she was alright or not.

"She was the one who wouldn't let me drink myself into a coma when Rachel left me," he said as he looked out the window, then smiled. "She wouldn't let me drink alone. Now that I think about it," he said as he rested his head back on the head rest. "I think she only did that because she knew that I wouldn't let myself get to smashed around her. I was always too worried about her, damn girl is a feather weight, couldn't even hold down a third of a bottle of beer without getting tipsy."

Steve couldn't hold back the small smile as he listened to Danny talk about his friend. It was rare for the other man to talk openly about his life, and even more rare to have him talk about things that were close to him. Unless it was his daughter.

"She was the one to kick my ass in gear and told me that I had to move to Hawaii. She always knew what I needed to hear, guess that's why she became a psychiatrist," Danny said as he kept his attention on the road passing ahead of them.

Seeing the exit for the airport coming up, Steve could feel Danny stiffen in the seat next to him. "Danny," Steve said as he pulled up to the curb. "Take all the time you need, alright. Call me when you're headed home and I'll pick you up." he said as he put the car in park so that his partner could get out. "Keep me posted, let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah," Danny said as he made eye contact with him for the first time. "Thanks Steve."

As Steve watched him walk through the glass doors of the airport's main building, he knew enough about his partner to know that this wasn't going to be over in a few days or weeks. Steve hadn't missed the tone in Danny's voice while he talked about his long time friend, Kendall.

Danny was a loyal guy, and Steve knew that he was going to take it upon himself to make sure that his friend was going to be alright. There was a part of Steve that was sure that his friend blamed himself for what had happened. If Steve was in Danny's shoes, he wouldn't have been able to fight off the guilt.

Pulling away from the drop off lane, Steve made his way back to the main road, and headed to the office. He knew that there wasn't anything more he could do for Danny until he got back, or called. Now all Steve could do was hope and pray that Danny would be able to comfort his friend and help her deal with what had happened. He couldn't help but start to think of ways that may help, feeling that it was part of his job to make sure Danny knew he had his back, even if that meant helping him take care of his friend.

An idea came to mind, but he knew that he would have to wait till he could talk to Danny, and that could be a while. Looking both ways before turning onto the road, Steve knew that all he could do now was wait and focus on any cases that may pop while Danny was away.

_**Authors Notes:**_ Alright, so that's it for this chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to come out, but I am already working on it. Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to review, I love to hear what you all think about the story so far.


	3. Note

Dear RED readers,

It is with great regret that I must inform you all that I will be unable to continue with most of the stories that I have been working on. Over the last few months much has happened and I have had to make many hard decisions.

About a month ago, my computer crashed and I lost everything. All the stories that I had been working on, chapters to update, and other works that I had yet to even post. (I even lost all the baby pictures of my son.) We were unable to save anything, and it is very despairing to have lost everything so suddenly. Most of you understand that it take a lot of time and effort to bring to life the writing on a page, and when I lost everything it hurt. I will admit that I was very depressed that we were unable to recover anything to the point that my husband went out and bought me a new computer to try and cheer me up. (He tries.)

Along with losing everything on the computer, I have been rather sick. I suffer from Crohn's, and for the last 12 years I have been in remission. However the last few months it has come back full force and I have been having to deal with the pain, even having to go to the ER. Unable to eat much and spending most of my days resting. It's hard to find time to write, when I also have my son to look after. The only up side to the liquid diet is the weight lost! (I have been wanting to lose weight for a while now, however this wasn't the way I wanted to do it, but I'm trying to look for the good side in this.)

Last but not least, I have been working on a very personal project. Writing a book. Unlike writing fan fiction, writing a book take much more time and effort. Having to spend time developing each and every character, plot and outcome. With the help of my father, he has been able to make contact with some editors and publishers who have shown an interest in the plot, I can only hope to write something new and fresh or everyone to read.

I am unsure how long it will take to finish the book, but I know that it's going to take time.

I am very thankful to all my readers, those of you who have reviewed and have added me to their alert list, and even their favorite list. With all the feedback, good and bad, it has helped make me a better writer, and I can only hope to grow as I continue to work on this new project.

If you would like to learn more, or been informed about the book once it comes out, please let me know through a e-mail or review, and I will contact you. I do try to respond to everyone, however it may take time.

If all goes well this is not a goodbye, but the opening to another chapter. I do hope to pick up on the stories and bring them to an end at some point, I'm just unsure when that till happen.

I love you all so very much, and thank you for all your support and understanding.

Danni (DanniMitchell85)


End file.
